


Goodbye, Bi-curious

by Eleven_audrey



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleven_audrey/pseuds/Eleven_audrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey is suffering deeply after the murders, she doesn't know how to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Bi-curious

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not finished season 1, don't read.

**__**__Audrey hated that she felt this way, trapped, like she had no one. She knew she had friends. Emma, Noah, Brooke, Stavo. But she still felt alone. Like no one cared. She walked into her bathroom and took out her razor blade. She traced it over her skin, but was sure not to cut yet. She couldn’t understand why people do this when they feel sad, lonely or depressed. She wanted to know… She began to puncture the skin on her wrist, It hurt but she felt a sudden wave of relief, She finally understood why people do this. “Audrey!” she heard a voice say behind her. “Shit” She thought to herself. It was Noah, she turned around seeing the look on his face of pure horror. The same look on his face when he found out Riley had died. “Noah, I…” She began speaking but he cut her off. “ Audrey I get that you’ve been going through stuff, we all have after the murders, but why didn’t you talk to me, Self harm isn’t the answer to all of this” He ended his sentence gasping for air. She then realized that the face Noah was making wasn’t the face he made when Riley died, It was the face she made when Rachel died… She then understood why she was cutting, She wanted more than anything to be with Rachel, and she knew that that would never happen while she was alive. Noah could see the strange look on her face “Audrey?” he said. “I miss Rach” she blurted out not expecting to say that. “ I know you do, I miss Riley too but-“ He was suddenly cut of when Audrey reach for the blade again and dug it deep into her wrist saying “ I need to be with my queen again”. Noah rushed over to her and held her, knowing there was nothing he could do for her now. “ Audrey! No please Audrey I love you! Please don’t die! I can’t live without you! Please!”. Audrey could barely get the words out but when she said them one tear swam down her face. “I love you too virgin” . Noah then saw her chest go down and he knew she was gone, He was screaming for her to come back, knowing it wouldn’t work… Days passed, almost everyone in Lakewood came to her funeral, Noah hasn’t said a word since he said he loved Audrey. Until her funeral when her father asked him to speak. “ Audrey was… I loved her… I never had the guts to tell her but I loved her” He then quickly ran off the podium and to his house, he ran to his bathroom and took out a razor from his sharpener and slit his wrist deep saying, “ See you soon Bi-curious, I love you”


End file.
